narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Akatsuki
Plot Part I- Mysterious Man; Zukia Tojiro? One year after the Akatsuki is defeated a mysterious man arrives in the Leaf Village wearing a black cloak . Shortly after the strangers arrival in the village a large group of Jonin and ANBU shinobi attack the invader only to be quickly disposed of. Later Kakashi, Guy, Neji, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Naruto, and Tsunade arrive only to find the man standing over the bodies of several Jonin and ANBU shinobi. Infuriated Tsunade lashes out at the attacker but is suddenly trapped in a jutsu the stranger calls the Black Mist Coffin Jutsu. Defeated but still alive Tsunade ask for the man’s name. He replies "My name is Zukia Tojiro". In blind rage Naruto's fox chakra emerges and Naruto cries out in anger "I will kill you for what you've done to Tsunade". Kakashi and the others try to hold him back but Naruto broke free, as he charged in Zukia only laughed. He then proceeded to trap Naruto and the others in the Dark Hell Mirror Jutsu; a technique that can destroy an opponent by bringing their worst fears into reality. Zukia made quick work of them, he then smiled and said "now that the Akatsuki is destroyed the real fun can begin" he then vanished using the Body Flicker Jutsu. Plot Part II- Assualt on Kagegakure; Battle with the Kyubi 2 months after the asualt on the Leaf Village, Tsunade sent out Kakashi, Neji, Yamato, Sakura, and Naruto out on the S-Rank mission of tracking down Zukia. After much searching they discovered Zukia's hideout the ancient village of Kagegakure and the birthplace of all the tailed beast. In the center of the village stood Zukia. He said "I 've been looking forward to this Kyubi, it's been so long". Puzzled Naruto ask what does he mean? Zukia then reveals he is actually the Legendary Ninja Zukia Orijot and is the "father" of all the bijuu. He also tells them that many years ago the first kages of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations challenged him in this very spot in which Zukia was defeated. Kakashi ask how was it possible that Zukia could have been Orijot. Zukia futher explained that he used his Kekki Genkai the 100% Possesion to keep himself alive. Sakura realized his Kekki Genkai was similar to Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu. Before Sakura could question Zukia he stated that he was Orochimaru's father. Zukia also briefly mentioned another son of his named Jei Ookami. He revealed that when he travled to Konoha and he possesed a man's body and fathered a child which became Orochimaru. Zukia hoped that Orochimaru would become more powerful than him and would destroy the 5 Great Shinobi Nations. And to futher his ambitions he killed Orochimaru's mother and faked his own death in hopes that Orochimaru's loss would make him lust for power. The only reason he joined the Akatsuki was to monitor Orochimaru's progress but by the time he had joined Sasuke Uchiha had already killed him. Kakashi began the fight by activating his Sharingan and activating the Great Fireball Jutsu but before the blast could connect Zukia countered using the Water Release- Hydra Bullet. Astonished at the skills of his opponent Kakashi was then trapped in the Black Mist Coffin Jutsu. Kakashi collapsed gasping for air and was unable to manipulate chakra, he asked how Zukia could have countered him with so little effort. Zukia revealed that he possesed the Sharingan and all other Kekki Genkai. Yamato and Neji charged in only to be quickly defeated by the combination of the Byakugan and Mukoton jutsu. Zukia then began to brag about him being a superior shinobi since he possesed so many jutsu and all the Kekki Genkai (very similar to how Orochimaru acted during his fight with the 3rd Hokage). Naruto laughed at Zukia and told him that jutsus don't make a great ninja and that he was just as weak and foolish as Orochimaru. Angered by Naruto Zukia proceeded to use the Edo Tensei and resurredcted the 4th Hokage himself. Naruto stared in disbelief at his father even starting to cry, but their renunion was cut short when Zukia commanded the 4th to attack his son with the Rasengan. Before the Rasengan connected Sakura jumped in the way to save Naruto. Sakura was hurled several feet due to it connecting and could barely breathe. Naruto rushed over to Sakura in order to save her but it was too late she had died on the impact of the jutsu. Infuriated by what Zukia had done Naruto began to glow with the Nine Tailed Fox Chakra. Naruto cursed Zukia and yelled "I WILL KILL YOU STUPID BASTARD"! With a burst of light and chakra Naruto transformed into the full form of the Kyubi and with one swing of his claw he destroyed the 4th. Before the 4th passed he told him of how proud he was of Naruto and thanked him for breaking the jutsu. He also asked Naruto to avenge his mother by killing Zukia. Still able to speak Naruto turned towards Zukia and asked for an explination about what Zukia did to his mother. Coldy laughing Zukia explained that Kushina Uzumaki was a foolish kinouchi who got in his way during his invasion of the Whirlpool Country. However he told Naruto that even though she was foolish for challenging him he stated that he had never seen someone fight with some much bravery to defend her people and that is why she was the village leader. Naruto couldn't help but shed tears of joy and pride knowing his mother and father were so brave. In desperation to defeat the Kyubi Zukia used the summoning jutsu to call forth his ultimate summons. Two enormous angels appeared in the sky one male and one female, Zukia revealed that these were the most powerful summons and that they were unbeatable even going far enough to say that the combined strength of Manda, Gamabunta, a Katsuyu would not be enough to destroy even one of them. They were said to be the angelic guardians of the Gods and their weapons were capeable of destroying any demon. Naruto charged in at the summons only to be struck down by their swords. Zukia only laughed at Naruto's futile efforts, angered by Zukia's laughter Naruto rose up and slashed the female angel with one swipe of the Kyubi's claw. Unable to fight Zukia called back the female angel; astonished at how much power his creation wielded. He proceeded to ask Naruto does he know why the tailed beast needed to be captured? Naruto replied with a No, and said what did it matter. Plot Part III- Zukia's Terrible Past Zukia flash backed to his past saying that before the ninja world was founded Zukia used to be a God. But due to him creating the bijuu he was striped of his powers and banished to the mortal realm along with his creations. The bijuu were then scattered acrossed the world while Zukia lay dormant inside the earth. When he awoke he began to create a shinobi village that would be later known as Kagegakure. Kagegakure was going to be used as a base for him to extract his revenge upon the gods that banished him. He then set out to train in hopes of regaining his strength and along the way aquired many skills. After several centuries he finally decided to search for the 9 bijuu unfortanatley it was not easy and even with his skills he was easily defeated by his own creation. Almost dead he returned to Kagegakure and laid in a cave where he regenerated for another century. Upon his return his village laid in ruins, as he stepped out of the cave he was confronted by the first five kages of the 5 Great Shinobi Nations. They told him that their nations had banded together to hunt Zukia down and destroy him before he make more horrible creatures to unleash upon the world. Unable to avoid a fight he several years and then formed the orginization called the Akatsuki with Madara Uchiha. Both him and Madara formed this group of ninja in order to make aquiring the bijuu easier and even though Pein and Madara had their own goals he said he did not care and that once all the tailed beast were captured he would destroy the Akatsuki. He also told Naruto that after Jiraiya left Amegakure he taught Pain the jutsus he knows today. Zukia also mentioned that the only ninja that was ever capable of defeating him was Minato and had it not been for the Kyubi the 4th Hokage would have eventually found him and executed him. The Kyubi attacking the village was a trap set up by the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha and himself as Zukia was still too weak to summon the fox on his own. Plot Part IV- The Ultimate Jutsu; Soul Sphere Technique Back in the present Naruto became too exhausted to resume his full kyubbi form and transformed back into his original form. Zukia laughed at the prospect of Naruto ever hoping to fully control the kyubbi's power. In desperation Naruto began to preform his ultimate technique the Soul Sphere technique. It was a forbidden jutsu but he had no choice. Puzzled by Naruto's new jutsu Zukia only laughed saying that there is no jutsu in exsistence that could defeat him. Naruto laughed as well saying that he doesn't care what Zukia says he will still find a way to kill him. Upon completion a massive ball of chakra and fragments of Naruto's soul swirled in the palm of his hand and without hesitation Naruto flung it at Zukia. The Soul Sphere proceeded to not only tear through Zukia's body but also shed all fragments of his soul. Astonished Zukia uttered his final words "That bastard Rokudou Sennin is going to pay for this in hell. If only my sons could avenge me, but I guess Orochimaru and Jei Ookami will always be failures. Fairwell kyubbi I rest in peace knowing that deep down all my creations despised me their beloved father...." Plot Part V- Returning to Konoha; the Secrtets of Zukia Tojiro and Rokudou Sennin the founder of the entire modern ninja world]] 1 week after the battle with Zukia, Naruto and the others returned back to Konoha. They arrived at the hostpital where Lady Tsunade was resting to tell her the news. Tsunade was devestated not only about Zukia's terrible secret but also the fact that her former student had died. Naruto then asked if Tsunade knew all along about how his mother Kushina had died. She replied no and stated that it was a shock for her as well and that Kushina was truly a brave warrior and that the day Zukia attacked the village was also the day she would be crowned the village leader but she chose to fight along side her fellow shinobi. Kakashi interrupted to ask how Tsunade was recovering from the Black Mist Coffin Jutsu. She stated that she research the jutsu and that the jutu's initial purpose was to crush an opponents body and also render them unable to mold chakra permenantly. Tsunade said that had it not been for her chakra manipulation skills and her inhuman strength she never would have made it. She picked up a old book sitting on a desk with a picture similar to the Nine Tails on the cover and handed it to Naruto, she said it was written by Zukia Orijot many years ago and that her granfather the 1st Hokage discovered it when the 5 first Kages defeated Zukia in Kagegakure. It was Zukia's journal which had a detailed plan of how he planned to use the Akatsuki King of Hell Statue to consume all the bijuu's strength in an effort to increase his power tenfold. On the last page it had a picture of Zukia and some unknown person. Underneath it was a letter it read... "My heart is steeped in darkness; my "children" and I have been expelled from the heavens for no reason. Why were we treated so bad? Is it because my "children" take the form of beast? I am not sure. But I will reak my vengance upon them when the time comes and when I do I will have any army under my command. And my loyal son Naruto (Kyubi) at my side we shall wreak vengance upon the Gods and with my own two hands I shall slay my dear brother Rokudou Sennin who chose to walk among mortals while I suffered." Naruto looked in shock, Tsunade told him that the original Rokudou Sennin was the brother to Zukia Orijot and he was the founder of the ninja world we know today. She went on to tell that Rokudou Sennin did indeed walk among the mortals and changed his appearance at will. Neji asked how could Tsunade who was only 53 years old could have such knowledge of not only Zukia but also Rokudou Sennin. In a blinding flash of light Tsunade transformed in to an old man. The man who stood before them revealed himself to be Rokudou Sennin and that he reincarnated himself as Tsunade in her mothers womb. Rokkudu said that he came to the mortal world in an effort to stop Zukia from destroying all of humanity but he failed at every attempt to bring his brother back to the light. He even tried using force as he was the First Mizukage who battled alongside the other 4 first kages to stop Zukia in Kagegakure. When that failed he waited for Zukia's return only to have his return mark the attack on Konoha by the Nine Tailed Fox. He told them that Jiraiya was right in his theory about Madara using the Nine Tails to attack the Leaf Village. Rokudou stood aside during the battle knowing that the fox named Naruto never really wanted to attack the village but was being controlled by Madara and Zukia. He then decided that it was his time was to act and he choose to reincarnate inside the womb of a woman that would later be known as Tsunade. Kakashi asked what Rokudou would be done now that Zukia was defeated. He replied with a thanks to the Leaf shinobi and told them that he knew Naruto was the child of destiny that the Great Toad Sage spoke of to Jiraiya. With another flash of light the Sennin disapeared. The prequel to this story is Origin See Also Kagegakure , Zukia Tojiro , Madara Uchiha , Nine Tailed Fox, Jei Ookami, Orochimaru, Rokudou Sennin Category: Fanon StoryCategory:Zukia Tojiro